loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Akiza Izinski
Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Love Interests Category:Anime Love Interest Akiza Izinski, known as Aki Izayoi in the Japanese version, is a main character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and was one of the Signers. She is also called the Black Rose, or Black Rose Witch in the Japanese version. She is the possible love interest of Yusei Fudo. Personality Initially, Akiza was very insecure and unsure of herself and had a very cold and distant demeanor, a result of spending years being treated as a monster. She viewed everyone around her as her enemy and eventually stopped caring about other people's feelings. It wasn't until Sayer showed her compassion that Akiza began to have hope in her life again. Despite this new feeling of self-worth from Sayer, Akiza's rage at the world continued to grow, which Sayer intentionally drove her towards. After meeting Yusei, Akiza began to question the path she took of distancing herself from normal society. Finding conflicted emotions between both Yusei and Sayer's words, Akiza began to lose her focus and by extension her performance began to slip. When Sayer "died" and Akiza lost her last "place" to turn to, her parents, the people who unintentionally drove her down her hate-filled path, showed how sorry they were for their mistakes and wanted her back with loving intentions. With assistance from Yusei this allowed Akiza to finally find peace and be willing to join normal society again. After joining Yusei and his friends, Akiza's demeanor has become much more caring, sweet, brave, heroic, kind-hearted, and valuing of true friendship, and she has become more eager to help those close to her whenever possible. Akiza has also developed feelings for Yusei, as Jack pointed out whenever it came to his safety she often gets too worked up.4She also cares very much for children, as seen when she stood up to Rudolph Heitmann declaring "I never approve of adults who try to harm children! Relationships Yusei Fudo Since their first duel, Akiza developped a crush on Yusei as the latter's words nearly reached out to her heart, as she was shown crying, after losing the duel, asking for his help. During their second duel, Yusei was finally successful at reaching her heart, accepting her as a friend and making her reconcile happily with her parents. By the time she befriended yusei, her violent and aggressive personality turned into a much sweet and kind hearted one. She was finally able to trust and have faith in people. Yusei, came to value her as a valuable friend, as for Akiza , her feelings for Yusei started to grow into true love, being grateful that she finally was able to achieve what she couldn't thanks to his help. She even became a turbo duelist to understand him better. After the defeat of Z-One, Akiza decided to study abroad in Germany, she visits Yusei in the garage late at night to say goodbye to him. She tried to confess her love for him, but changes her mind. Yusei and Akiza talk briefly before Yusei takes her hands into his and reminds her to never stop smiling, adding that she has the most beautiful smile in the world. They then gaze into each other's eyes before parting shortly afterward. This is the strongest indication that Yusei may reciprocate Akiza's feelings. She also intended to meet him again sometime by her words in the 8 years pass time-skip. Sayer n the beginning, Akiza did whatever Sayer said and was obsessed with him, believing her heart to be rightly guided by him and that she wants to let Sayer think for her.1314 After meeting Yusei, she begins to question Sayer, and was shown to visably not be happy when Sayer had said Yusei couldn't save her.18 Her struggle to stay loyal to Sayer is further shown, as she didn't like how Sayer harmed Leo in the Duel, and felt like she was being used as a billboard during a conversation with Sayer.36 She was devastated at seeing Sayer fall to his supposed death.19 Even after finding out Sayer's true motives and that she had been used all along, she still valued him for accepting her even if it was just for her abilities8 and was deeply happy when she realized Sayer was alive. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Possible Romance Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest